millenia_hyper_fightingfandomcom-20200214-history
Stocking II
Stocking II is a earth filly(In Pony Version) and the daughter of Rosa Anarchy and Thomas Francis. She lives in New Hectare City with her family along with her twin brother: George L. Anarchy. Personality Much like Pyrrha from Soul Calibur V, She is a Bit Shy of Somethings(Probably come from her Mother Side of the Family). But as She does get a bit Older, She will eventually become Stronger and More Heroic to Fight Anything that can be a Threat. Different from her Normal(Human) Counterpart, She wear a Little White Bow on her Head and a Heart-Shape Necklace that was Given by her Mother Birth Rosa Anarchy announced She was Pregnant with Stocking II and George L. Anarchy after a Army of Ronins killed her Mother: Stocking Anarchy. Later after She told the News, Rosa and Thomas manage to get Married. A Few Days Later, Stocking II and George was Born Together at Rosa House. Everyone was Excited and Crying Tears of Joy to see how cute Their both are(Despite Rosa becoming a bit Over-Protective). Relationship with her relatives 1. Rosa Anarchy (Her mother) 2. Thomas Francis (Her father) 3. George L. Anarchy (Her twin brother) 4. Stocking Anarchy (Her descended grandmother. Rosa name Stocking II after her) 5. Steven Star (Her grandfather) 6. Joseph Francis (Her other grandfather) Relationships with the families close friends 1. Panty Anarchy (Her sorta grandmother) 2. Ralph Star (Her sorta grandfather) 3. Harmonica & Jimmy Jr. (Cutie Mark Crusader Friend) 4. Smash Gamer, Lydia Prower, John Mitchell Jimmy and Bubbyaustin (Friends to her mother) 5. Akiko (Possible Babysitter. It Unknown) 6. Unknown Lester (Helped Rosa gave birth to Stocking II and George L. Anarchy) 7. Cinccino and Wigglytuff (Her Pokémon that was given to her by her Mother) Relationships with Others Pyrrha: Rosa did imagine Stocking II being Like her. Ishamie Tarker: He find Stocking II to be the Cutest Thing Around. Even Hugged Her more then George L. Anarchy. Relationships with the Main 6 and Spike Twilight Sparkle: Stocking II look up to Twilight like She is a Queen, especially since She's a Alicorn Now. Spike: Stocking II treat Spike like She think He's a Kid(Consider He's Young and a bit Immature). Applejack: As much Stocking II like Applejack, She sometime forget that Applejack even exist. Fluttershy: Her and Stocking II are Sorta Alike. Both of them are Shy, Peace-Loving, Animal Caring Sweethearts. Pinkie Pie: Stocking II have 2 Different opinion. Loving her Nice and Fun Side, but extremely Scared of her Dark Side. Rainbow Dash: despite being so called: Everyone Lolity Pegasus, Stocking II find Rainbow Dash to be a bit of a Jerk sometime. Rarity: Stocking II do like Rarity Dresses, but She think Rarity should be a bit less Picky over What to wear. Trivia # She was born a Few Days before Harmonica. # She is Somewhat More a Fan-Favorite then her Brother. # She has never actually met her grandmother, But Rosa always tell her Story of Her. # Even thou Rosa defeated Hades, Rosa still fear He or Anyone else(Richter Blazela, Sonic.exe, etc.) might go after her and her Family as well. Category:Characters Category:The Anarchy Family Category:MLP OC's